Overlad
Personality :♪ I come home in the morning light :My mother says when you gonna live your life right :Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones :And girls they want to have fun :Oh girls just want to have fun :The phone rings in the middle of the night :My father yells what you gonna do with your life :Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one :But girls they want to have fun :Oh girls just want to have :That's all they really want :Some fun :When the working day is done :Girls - they want to have fun :Oh girls just want to have fun :Some boys take a beautiful girl :And hide her away from the rest of the world :I want to be the one to walk in the sun :Oh girls they want to have fun :Oh girls just want to have :That's all they really want :Some fun :When the working day is done :Girls - they want to have fun :Oh girls just want to have fun, :They want to have fun, :They want to have fun... ♫ Powers and Abilities As a traditional aspect of being a future Overlord, Overlad has signed an eldritch contract with the Netherworld itself—in exchange for losing his ability to speak and his name being wiped from existence, he has gained a suite of magical abilities and supernatural powers. *'OVERLORDLY STRENGTH' ::Overlad is imbued with monstrous strength and resilience. He can shrug off most small arms fire and laughs at mundane weapons; he can toss boulders single-handedly and take a gut punch from a giant. He also has loads of stamina. ... Ladies~ *'OVERLORDLY SKILL' ::Infused with the supernatural martial talent inherent to all Overlords, Overlad is a highly-skilled swordsman and bare-knuckle brawler, and has grasp of a whole host of Netherworld martial techniques, particularly when it comes to the greatsword and scythe. And his knowledge of the Nether Arts is always growing. *'FLIGHT' ::Overlad's scarf is able to transform, turning into a pair of batlike wings, granting Overlad limited flight. *'TWILIGHT MAGIC' ::Typically, an Overlord learns Dark Magic, which is highly destructive and inextricably evil. However, most Overlords are witchfolk or descended directly from a witchfolk father and a human mother, which just results in another witchfolk. Overlad is unique—his mother was an elf-queen, rich in the healing Light Magic of elfkind; as a result, not only was Overlad born as a hybrid witch-elf, combining aspects of both parents, he was gifted with neither the Dark Magic of his father or the Light Magic of his mother. Instead, the attributes were so strong in both, that they continue to battle and twist together inside of his heart, resulting in the birth of a new kind of magic: Twilight Magic, also known as Twisted Magic. ::Twilight Magic is neither purely restorative nor purely destructive—instead, it is highly manipulative, warping minds, altering flesh, and even shifting terrain. *'CORRUPTION' ::Tied to the Dark Magic of the Overlord, Overlad has inherited the power of Corruption along with his gift of Twilight Magic. Corruption is an... unusual power. While mind-manipulative, it does not assume any kind of direct control over the subject's mind. Rather, it perverts the subject into seeing Overlad in a different light—corrupting the heart so that the subject wants Overlad to achieve his goals and assume his rightful role as Overlord, with the entire world as his kingdom. However, the subject still has free will; they are not turned evil by this act, though they may see "evil" and "good" differently. If they disagree with Overlad's methods, they are free to express it or offer alternate paths. This is the extent of the mental component of Corruption. ::Corruption can also have a physical component, if Overlad puts more effort into it, but it requires either that the subject be willing or be of little consequence (read: throwaway characters and NPCs): it grants the subject a reduced form of Netheric Strength, the gift of Dark Magic and/or Netherworld martial arts, and is typically accompanied by a change in wardrobe more fitting of a servant of the Netherworld. Overlad has subjected Aussa to this. ::Corruption can be used to the extreme, which does result in absolute mental domination—however, it also fiercely warps the subject's body and renders the biology unstable, though the subject can benefit from vastly augmented strength, endurance, and skill for a time. Afterward, if the subject does not die, they are converted into a standard Black Minion (or Gluttony Minion), with strength and power reduced to be on par with that of other common Minions. This form of Corruption is known as Conversion. *'SPEECHLESS' ::Overlad cannot speak or vocalize any kind of intelligible speech. He can laugh, he can roar, he can yell, he can emote, but he cannot speak a single word. History Relationships References Minions.png|A sampling of the Minions under Overlad's control Ol_forgemaster.png|The Undercastle's Forgemaster Ol_overladarrives.png|Overlad's reserved seat at the /arena/ Ol_ehehehe.png|Even witchspawn get sheepish sometimes. Category:Magical Category:General Category:Supernatural Category:Active Category:Characters